A New Hope
by GuadQ
Summary: So a story my friend(the1milk) and I are trying out. Yuki and Yuno watch from above a new world where there are people, but they have no souls, so they live without creativity or their own thoughts. 12 people are given Future Diaries, all of them are fighting for the chance to create their own ideal world, whatever the cost... Warning: Gore, swearing and some suggestive things.
1. Chapter 1

Yukkiteru and Yuno are sitting in their paradise, that they created with their divine powers. Watching over the third world, but watching the same thing over and over can get so boring. Yuno speaks.

"Yukki, we need to fix the world"  
>"We need to find those who feel what we feel"<br>"But, how?"

Yukkiteru made his laptop appear before him, he was looking for a file, when Yuno saw something.

"Yukki, what's that?"  
>"What's what?"<br>"That file"  
>"What about it?"<br>"The one that says 'Busty blondes of the year'"  
>Yukkiteru blushes while deleting the file "Nothing Yuno, just something I backed up, for entertainment"<p>

After a few seconds Yukkiteru found the file

"Here it is" He says excitedly  
>"What's that, Yukki?" Yuno asks<br>"Something that'll bring some people closer, it's just a matter of how they do things"  
>"I don't get it"<br>Yukkiteru laughs "That's fine, I never told you about it anyway, now, let's light this candle!"

Yukkiteru opened the file named "Pilot" and the two watch from a comfortable position, which for Yuno is sitting one Yukkiteru's lap, as the world reforms around them...


	2. Chapter 2

Zack Owell awoke from the suns rays shining in his eyes, through his bedroom window. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

"Another boring day."

Unlike most of the world, Zack Owell was special, he was born with a soul, unlike most of the world. He got out of bed and went through his daily routine. Pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt he left for the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror and saw the face that greets him every morning. His hair was cut in a bowl cut fashion, leaving the ends of his hair hovering above the middle of his forehead. He has pale skin, from all the time he's spent indoor, avoiding the outside world for so long. He picked up his tooth brush and squeezed some toothpaste on.

After he finished his daily routine he went downstairs to eat with his family, they were soulless. His father is a doctor, so there was money always coming in, and his mother was a travel agent, then she decided that a stay-at-home mom would be better for the family. Zack was an only child.

After Zack left for high school, he just turned 16 but, he's still a sophomore. He walked into the school, took a deep breath and prepared himself for another day, in a boring world.

"Jeez, another day of boredom, but I did get some new books to read from the library"

As Zack was walking down the street to his house he passed a park, he saw a kid running for his ball, the ball was bouncing across the street. Zack was confused as to why the kid wouldn't slow down and check for traffic, usually the other, soulless kids would. But then, Zack, saw the kids face it was happy, not the usual stoic expression the soulless kids wore, but the kid was laughing. At that moment Zack realized something.'_That kid has emotions...that means he has a soul!'  
><em>Zack ran to the kid and pushed him away from an incoming car, Zack let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god I got here before that car did, you would've been road kill if I didn't."  
>Zack turned to look at the kid, the kid had tears in his eyes.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>The little boy pointed to his knees and elbows, they were scraped, badly.<br>"Crap, sorry little guy. Where are your parents?" The little boy shook his head indicating that he did not know where they were.  
>"Do you know where you live?" Once again, the boys hook his head.<br>_'Crap, the little guy doesn't know where his parent are, and he doesn't know where they live. I don't wanna take him home with me. People may think I'm a kidnapper, but, it looks like I have no other choice'  
><em>  
>Zach held his hand out to the little boy.<br>"C'mon, let's get you to my house, we'll get you some food and band-aids. What's your name?"  
>The little boy spoke.<br>"My name's Terrence"


	3. Chapter 3

After taking the little boy, Terrence, to his home. Zack bandaged him up, Zack spoke.

"Ok, Terrence this should help heal you. Now since you don't know where you live, or where your parents are. You should stay here and I'll call the police to pick you up."  
>Terrence nodded his head<br>"Ok, good"

Zack called the police, the police said that they would do their best, but knowing the police it would be a while. Zach's parents came home and greeted him they asked questions but after Zach explained that he had already called the police and he would watch the kid until the police came. They agreed.  
>(time skip: To late at night)<p>

Zach was lying bed thinking how did the day turn out like this. He found a kid with a soul, an actual soul! Zach was amazed to say the least, but now the bigger concern was finding the kids home, and parents.

"Mom and Dad would throw a fit if they knew I stayed up this late, but I should at lease read chapter 1 of the book I got today" So Zack read until he fell asleep.

(In Zack's dreams)  
>Zack was ushered into the Law of Cause and Effect Cathedral 38 he didn't question why, he still thinks it's a dream. Once ushered in he walks onto a round platform the path behind him disintegrates. Two figures are sitting on a leather couch.<p>

"Greetings everyone! I hope I didn't keep you from your beauty sleep!" One figure says in a deep voice. There were groans heard around the room. Speaking of the room, Zack noticed the room had no walls, only vast whiteness as far as the eye can see. As Zack took in his surroundings, he noticed twelve silhouettes_ 'What's going on here? I don't have any friends. This is getting weird'_

"I'm sure you're all wondering why or how you got here. I'll make it as brief as I can. You're all participants of the survival game! I've created another universe, yet this universe cannot exist with out a god to rule it, and that where you all come in. In the survival games you must kill everyone else until there remains one, they will be crowned the victor and given the powers of a god, they will govern the new universe!"

There were a collection of gasps and murmurs around the room, as expected. Zack was confused. A death game? The victor becomes a god? Another universe? Through Zack's readings he had read about theories suggesting the existence of alternate universes, but since none of it was concrete he was quick to disregard the information. But now? Here was a person it seemed, from the silhouette, that was claiming the existence of another universe, and in his dream no less. The person began speaking again.

"The rules are simple, kill everyone else and you win. but to assist you, I assign you all one of these."  
>Phones floated into the hands of the twelve competitors.<br>"Those are future diaries, they can see, at most, ninety days into the future. They are invaluable to your survival, you life and the diary are one and the same. To put it simply, if the diary is destroyed you are too, and vice-versa."

There was a collection of gasps from the twelve silhouettes, Zack was getting freaked out.

"Ok, that is all, the other rules will be sent to your diaries in the morning, for now you all may go back to you slumber, I doubt any of you will have a chance for a goodnights sleep after this"  
>The figure waved their hand and the platform beneath Zack disappeared, he fell into a black pit.<p> 


End file.
